The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to modular connectors that receive and facilitate interconnecting a plurality of differential pairs.
Multi-port or high-density modular connectors, such as RJ-21 connectors, receive and interconnect numerous differential pairs. For example, a cable holding several twisted pairs may couple to a loading end of the modular connector. The conductors from the twisted pairs are separated from each other within an interior of the modular connector and electrically coupled to contacts therein. The contacts generally extend to a mating end of the modular connector and form a predetermined array of pins. The pins are then mated with corresponding contacts or beams in another electrical connector.
More specifically, known modular connectors electrically couple the conductors of the twisted pairs to corresponding contacts within the interior by soldering a terminal of each conductor to the corresponding contact. However, soldering the conductors to the contacts may be costly and time-consuming, especially when the modular connector is a high-density connector. High-density connectors may have fifty (50) or more contacts that are each soldered to a terminal end of a conductor. Furthermore, modular connectors that solder the terminals and contacts together may have limited capabilities with respect to tuning the performance (e.g., compensating crosstalk or return loss) within the interior of the modular connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high-density modular connector that provides an easier and less expensive method of assembling compared to known methods. Furthermore, there is a need for alternative configurations for arranging the conductors within an interior of a modular connector.